heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.15 - All Saints Fall
Tousaint's Warehouse A big red sign with white lettering that reads, "Walter's Transportation Services Inc," hangs on top of this medium-sized warehouse. There are several loading docks located on the east side of the building, and neighboring on the west side of the building are a couple of dilapidated buildings. There is a small guard shack that is at the entrance to the road leading to the building. The only cars remaining in the parking lot are the ones belonging to the security guards contracted to protect the building, and Tousaint Walter's cherry red Cadillac, Exiting the warehouse by a door near one of the bay doors, Tousaint walks around the building to wave over of the security guards. Tousaint lets out a frustrated sigh and states, "I am not sure which of your men left their radio in the bathroom, but you need to really keep in communication with each other, and the shift-supervisors. The security guard frowns as he takes the radio from Tousaint, "I will talk to the others about keeping their gear. Anything else, Mister Walters. Tousaint nods his head, "Yes, I am going in my office for a bit. I am expecting some guest. Just give them an access badge, and show them to my office. Several minutes after Tousaint returns inside the warehouse, a large freight truck pulls up at the guard shack. A burly truck driver sticks his head out of the truck, "Partner, I think somebody done played a trick on me, or you got the wrong sign on your warehouse. I am lookin for a ShaySchool warehouse. The truck driver shows his packaging sheet to guard The security guard looks over the sheet, "Yeah, you need to go back about 5 miles, then turn left for another 3 miles. "Sorry, this is my first time with the route. The old driver called in sick, so they called me…." The truck driver tries to continue to elaborate, but… The security guards cuts him off, "Just pull into the parking lot, make a U-turn, and come out." The security guard calls on his radio, "I got a trucker that got lost coming down to make a U-turn." As the truck starts to pull, a blue blur start moving quickly from the west just as black van pulls up to the guard station. Zeta was out for a walk. He told Rain he was doing so and didn't think much about it. In truth, he just happen to get turned around and went down the wrong way. He-- really got himself lost. Curse of being from a different time and not mapped out the new layout of so many cities. The young man with his semi-messy black hair walks down the side walk. His blue eyes glancing around as he tries to make heads or tails of his surroundings. He was wearing a white shirt, pair of jeans, black tennis shoes, and a black hoodie that was unzipped. His hands were kept in the pockets of the hoodie as he walked. Though it was a bit away from his position. He takes notice of something going on in the distance. He raises his eye brow gently and slowly starts to make his way toward that direction. Bane having accepted a contract had set out about tracking down his target. Despite being such a large and imposing man, he was skilled at moving unseen and unnoticed. He did as such as he came up on the warehouse slowly, observing the going the goings on, of the truck the guards and the van" As the van's window slowly rolls down, the security guard reaches for his radio. "I have a tru..." The driver is hit by an energy blast. Strikeback steps out of the driver side and speaks into his comlink, "Bluestreak, get yout butt to the trunk. It is already making it is turn, you idiot!. Stribeback says, "Stilts cover us. We got three minutes." The back doors of the van open up, and outsteps an excited Stiltman. It only takes him a few moments to grow to giant size, giving two thugs time to drag the guard back into the guard shed. Bluestreak makes his way to the truck and fires at the truck, causing it to stop. Bluestreak shouts over his comlink, "You ain't the boss, so stop barking orders!" Zeta was mostly just walking along, still keeping an eye on the activity cause things just seemed off. That is when he saw the energy blast and suddenly someone get a heck of allot taller. His blue eyes narrowed and then started to walk a bit quicker, before going into a run toward the area. His travel speed on foot was just a bit faster then an average human, but what else do you expect from a robot hiding under the 'human' look. He quickly slides sharply and then goes to hide behind one of the walls near the guard shed. He keeps his back against the wall and his form flickers for a moment as it shifts back to his robotic humanoid self. Then shifts once more taking on an image of a police officer of this time period he spotted. Hat and all. He looks at his hand, pondering if this is a good idea, before he moves a bit closer to the edge and then uses one of his optical cameras in his arm to carefully look around the corner to see if he can get a clear view on what they were doing to the guards they dragged to the guard shed and a clear view of who they were. Zeta then tried to run down any information the NSA may have had on these guys 50-60 years ago in the future. Sadly, this may not be much. After all, 50-60 years is a good amount of time to keep a record of old criminals that may no longer be a threat. That and he needed to come up with a plan to stop this. Somehow. Fujiko has been doing a bit of poking around, concerned about her friend Tousaint's business with all the stuff in the news about transportation companies. She's been taking a look at them, trying to think like a superhero who was in turn trying to think like a supercriminal. This stuff was way more complicated than it looked! Up to this point all her surveillance (Though it would be generous to call it that) has been unpowered, her on her scooter, peeking through a camera. Tonight however, she has gotten lucky! While training she managed to activate her powers safely, and not wanting to waste that opportunity she's gone flying. Theoretically she's flying over Tousaint's business to do the whole hero thing, but really, as she wobbles her way closer to the building she doesn't look to be doing much beyond concentrating on flying in a straight line. Aya Wright pokes around a Tousaint's behest,. She simply watches, she's on the ground, meandering through towards Tousaint's office. she's dressed an understated style to day. More the dress of a modern 'Teenager' vs. the twenty something the woman is. She approches the the office. Inside the warehouse, Tousaint quickly makes his way to the bay doors, and is surprised to see a security guard working to get them open. Tousaint lets out a frustrated sigh, "I'll get the bay doors open. You get on your radio, and see what is going on outside!" Tousaint shouts, "Who triggered the feckin security doors. We can't get out here. All of the doors to the building are locked, keeping Aya, Apple, and Zeta from seeking seeking shelter in the building. There is no way into the building, unless someone told you a way to get inside....Outside Stiltman is the first one to notice the flying Apple and starts to fire on her, "What's going on here? Who ever heard of heroes in Brooklynn!" Bluestreak makes his way to the truck and starts to cut it open, while Strikeback motions to the thugs to secure the perimeter. He hasn't notice the other super-heroes yet, "We have two and half minutes. Get rid of the girl, Stilts!" Zeta pulls back the optical camera and clenches his hand tightly. Which is about when he hears the sound of firing and then notices who is being shot at. It seems others were arriving as well. Probably those who were far more familiar with what is going on then he was. Yet if something wasn't done... Zeta snaps out of his thought when he starts to hear feet. He rests his head back, closing his eyes. He then snaps them open and quickly stands up. His hand reaches up, as then his real robotic hand extends out from the holographic image, grappling onto the wall. The Synthoid then pulls himself up to the wall and crouches down there. Still holding the image of a police officer. He probably will hold it for as long as he can. No matter how many dead give aways someone gets he isn't. While Stiltman was focused on one and grunts were on the move. Zeta then runs along the top of the wall, before jumping down with a flip and firing a laser blast at two of the grunts. Not to really harm, but aiming at points to hopefully knock them out or at least knock out whatever weapons they may be holding out of their hands. These weapons were also now breaking the holographic form of the cop. Obvious by the light green glow around where the weapons were raised up. "Holy Crap!" yelps Fujiko as the sound of the energy blast from down below reaches her. She wobbles and drops her StarkPhone. The protective case is about to get itself a serious test, 50 feet to pavement. With her attention torn between trying to figure out what the heck was going on down there on the ground and trying to remember just how to visualize and umm...think flying thoughts, she is nearly blindsided by the shots from Stiltman. "What the crap!?" She flails about in the air, backpedalling and apparently trying to swim to safety. While her arms flail about she somehow manages to launch a ruby red orb that heads in the general direction of Stiltman. As Apple tumbles head over heels like a drunken astronaut that glowing red ball detonates with an impressive boom. If it had been anywhere near Stiltman it might have been more impressive. The explosive expansion of the energy ball is followed by a quieter secondary boom of air rushing back into the empty spot left behind and somehow that one two of sound helps Fuji recover control of her flight. "Help!" Well, she probably isn't supposed to yell that and from the look on her face immediately regrets it. Aya Wright exhales. No sign of anyone- and then voices. She pressed herself against the darkest corner she can find, reaching into her pocket, and then stopping. She leans against the wall in the darkness listening. She's momentarily unsure what to do. She was outside, just a normal person. The voices and lights from where she stood in the shadows made her aware of her vunerablity. The falling cellphone, neat nearly clobbers her in the head makes her scream. Its not exactly ha high scream but its enough to be attention getting and she picks up the phone. Though the help-scream is something that gets her attention. She clutches the phone and focuses... thoughts.. - Bane surveys the situation and notices that the west entrance is wide open and undermanned. He quickly and quietly makes his way around to that entrance. In his path to the west entrance a several guards stood. Bane took them all out, each before they could react or alert others. In the alleyway leading to the west gate unconscious broken bodies lay strewn about in Bane's wake. "Our operative has entered the building" says a six foot tall security, blonde haired security guard. "I am securing the door, and making sure these surprises do not compromise our main objective." She comes around the corner and spots Ava holding her phone. She has an almost angelic grin on her face as she approaches Aya, hiding a laser pistol which is obviously not the standard security guard weapon, "Come with me, I will get you safety. Did you get a chance to call the police? " The two thugs are indeed knocked out by Zeta, but the green light causes Strikeback to scream, "What the feck is going on here!!! Strikeback puts the rings together to fire an explosive vast at Zeta. Strikeback is shouting into his comlink as he fires at Zeta, "Bluestreak, you better tell me that you got that truck open, and you are coming back to here. Bluestreak opens the truck and checks one of the crates to found boxes of Go-Go Pony Dolls. Bluestreak starts to punch the side of the truck, "Crap! Crap! These heroes set us up! Burn them. He hopes out of the truck and is about to speed towards the action, when Apple's ruby red orb somehow manages to take out one on Stiltman's leg. Stiltman comes crashing down on the ground. Inside the warehouse, The security guard takes a step back as Tousaint kneels down at the bay door, "I can't reach anyone on the radio, Mister Walters." The security guard takes a step back as Tousaint kneels down at the bay door, "I can't do that, Mister Walters. Tousaint is about to exert some super strength when he says, "Let me guess, you lost yours." The security guard says, "No, I turned mine's off." Tousaint whips around to face the security guard and is hit immediately by a dart in his chest. Tousaint pulls the dart out his chest, and whispers, "Folly." The guard backs away from Tousaint and shouts, "That was a toxin that will slow him down and weaken him for a short time. Finish him off." Before Tousaint can't figure out who the guard is talking to??? Zeta leaps out of the way of Strikeback's attack, nearly catching him by the foot really. The humanoid machine hiding as a 'cop' rolls back up to his feet. Those blue eyes stare right over at Strikeback. Though a new problem presents itself. Stiltman is coming tumbling down. The Synthoid hiding cop, tries to get out of the way of this as well, but the far larger man almost crushes Zeta actually and he gets slammed into the wall, which cracks on impact with his shoulder. For a moment the holographic image around Zeta flickers a few times with digital data, before coming back together. Zeta shakes his head, before looking right at Strikeback. The 'cop' stands up and just does a stare down with the villain, before he calls over to him. "Stand down before you get hurt!" Not like that was really going to do any good here and that Strikeback may have the opening right there. "Holy crap! I hit him! I just knocked down a truly for real super villain!" yells Apple/Fujiko. She gives a fist pump in the air, "Yeah! Go me!" The confidence that this gives her has her flying down towards the truck and Bluestreak without even a trace of a wobble. She flies like she's an old pro. Right up until she tries to touch down for a perfect landing. It all looks picture perfect, like Supergirl without the skirt or the blonde hair, that and the utter lack of stopping. She hits the ground hard, feet tearing holes in the ground in front of the truck before she bounces and flies into the truck itself with a heavy thump that lifts the front tires up off the ground a few inches before her flight finally kicks off, leaving her inside the front of the truck. The impact that sent her through the windshield luckily missed doing any further harm to the driver who was shot earlier. Struggling to get out of the truck she kicks the door off its hinges and falls out a moment later. Aya Wright pauses a moment. She inhales. And grips the phone a little tighering. Focusing her eyes on the security on the guard. She doesn't take step back but she exhaled. Throw able object. Accelerated force. Perfect. She nods to the guard. "Yes.." she lies quietly. And poor lie at that and then zinG! The phone flies of its own accord. Or rather telekinetic way. It flies like a homin mistle towards the guard flowing as if it were water .. "I am going to..." Aim for the FACE! The combination of the slam against the wall and the toxin stuns Tousaints, and when he goes to push himself off the wall, he realizes that his strength has really been diminished by this toxin. Tousaint is able to manage to elbow Bane to allow him to spin around a face him. Tousaint spits some blood on the ground, "Feckin Gotham!" Tousaint looks him over a few times, "Before we finished this dance, we would like to know if this personal or business. Business can be forgiving." %RThe security guard that is standing behind the duo starts to yell at Bane, "Our window is closing." Zeta's flickering image is giving Strikeback pause, and he hesitation causes his next blast to miss Strikeback. BlueStreak quickly turns around and heads back to take on Apple after seeing her "perfect" landing. The phone hits the security guard in the face, knocking her out. Her laser pistol falls down on the ground. Zeta doesn't move yet and it seems because of his holographic form having some issues after the impact to the wall. It caused Strikeback to just stand there for a moment. Neither seem to attack. Zeta narrows his eyes and then charges right for Strikeback now. The 'cop' quickly moves to one side with a quick step, before suddenly pushing off with his foot. He then goes to shoulder check Strikeback with some controlled strength to hopefully knock the super villain back into something or just flat over. Though nothing is perfect and it was sometimes hard when you had to remind yourself in a fight to 'not kill', when that is what your designed to do." Apple scrambles to her feet, "Welcome to the Big Apple!" she yells out as her ruby slippered feet catch at the ground and send her leaping at Bluestreak with a straight out of her mixed martial arts class one-two combination! She really hasn't gotten much (any) chance to practice her fighting while powered up, so she's got a bit too much force behind the aggressive attack. Easy for a skilled fighter to use that momentum against her and send her into the truck, but heck, she's fast at least. Really fast! She was petrified and thrilled at the same time her suit glowing with the energy she was pumping out. Aya Wright stepping foreward Aya grouches and grabs it picking up the phone and pocketing it and then touching the pistol.. "Mine now..." she mumurs. "Teach you to decide to mess with me." she stepped towards the place where security officer had come from sticking to the shadows and trying to work out how to get the pistol to function. Checking for safety locks amoung other things. "Business, I know nothing of you nor care to know, I was hired to do a job that is all I am doing here." Bane spoke as he grabs at Tousaint's arm and throwing an uppercut aimed at his ribs. Bane shoots a look at the guard "Bark another order at me and I will throw you through that wall head first." "I am well aware of things and have things well in hand, so stop pretending to be in charge here" In the distance, sirens are heard coming closer. Strikeback does fall back on a prone Stiltman. He takes a few frantic moments trying to grab another ring, but looks down at the guards and Stilt-man He puts two rings together, and throw them at Zeta and hopes his constricting rings are able to ensnare Zeta as he tries to make his escape. Bluestreak is not expecting someone coming at full speed in his direction, and is knocked down by Apple's attack. His body makes skids marks as its slides towards Aya. Grunting, he begins to slowly start to stand up. Inside the warehouse, Tousaint sees the punch coming, but the toxin is slowing his reflexes and he spits some more blood. "Well, we will not hold this against you when, next we meet. Tousaint goes to kick Bane's knee out, as he brings his elbow again towards his head. Bane's warning causes the security guard to move a few steps farther away from the duo, and he doesn't speak again. The binding rings suddenly come in and though the hand reaches out for Strikeback, which is followed by a robotic hand actually extending out from the 'human's' hand. The rings impact Zeta and throw him back and he slams into the ground. The extending arm retracting back as Zeta struggles with the rings. They can be seen slowly starting to crack under the stress of the robot hiding as a human tries to fight free. Though a few electrical surges come off of Zeta as well, because the same could be said about him as well. He was placing stress on his own body. After a bit he just stops trying and then the laser cutter activates and starts to work on now trying to /cut/ the binding rings off. Apple slid to a halt after she managed to hit Bluestreak and send him skidding along the ground. "Dang!" she exclaims, then she races after Bluestreak, "Give up and I won't have to hit you again!" she says while trying to hit a guy when he was down. What would her Dad say? Moving through the shadows of the lot, Aya moves as she can listening for anything else that might give her an advantage. Her hand is trained on the gun. "I've never shot.." she mumurs keeping her fingers tightened around the grip as she moves, trying to steel her nerves. So dangerous. "That's fine I really find this particular type of job rather distasteful but the money was such that I decided to take it." Bane says as he steps forward pulling in Tousaint by the arm and lifting him up then violently slamming him down. Bane the grabbed a hold of the side of Tousaint's head and began wrenching it to the side. Then with thundering crack and all the suddenness of lightning Bane drove his other fist into Tousaint's neck with enough force to crack the floor beneath it. Bane then get's up and goes to leave, As he does so he stops and glares at the guard. Bane makes his escape as he left before looking back at the commotion. "Amateurs" Bane turns the corner and is out of sight. After Bane is done, the security guard holds his hand to his ear. "Yes, the target is down." Bane peers back at Tousaint's body, "Yes, it seems like it has begun dissolving." The guard states making my exit now. The guard looks over at Bane, "The money has been transferred to you accounts. If I was you, I would be making your escape. The guard looks at Tousaint's dissolving body. "Eww, I mean the body is seventy-five percent dissolve. Setting off the charges now!" Strikeback doesn't stop to see the fate of Zeta, and continues to make his escape on feet, instead of trying to maneuver the van passed the prone Stiltman. Strikeback speaks into his headset, "Every crook for their feckin self." Bluestreak peers at Apple and lays back down with his hands over his head. "You better not let me catch you,because I am going to waste you when we get to prison. Zeta breaks himself free only to watch Strikeback run away from the scene. He was getting to far out of reach and by the time he chases him down it may be to late. The 'cop' looking human walks around the area. The two grunts he knocked out earlier, if they hadn't gotten back up and were still out cold, he will lift up and go find something to tie them with for the police to deal with them. He wasn't really sure what to do about Stiltman, but he does check around to make sure everyone is ok or that no one needs aid. "Yeah. That's right buddy. Stay down. I can punch through solid steel and crap and crap. I've got to stop saying crap so much. It's really annoying." She cinches a hand into Bluestreak's costume and threatens him with an Apple Punch before looking up to see what else is happening in all the chaos. Where did that girl go? And what about Stiltman and the guy with the rings? Oh...there's that policeman she thought she saw earlier. "Hey! Hey! I caught this one. Do you have handcuffs for him so I can chase the other ones or something? I got no pockets." " The warehouse explodes in a series of fiery explosions, Several minutes later, firemen and police finally arrive on the scene. Inside of one of the police cars is frustrated Strikeback. If you were close to the police car, you would make it out how the police set them up with some flying chick.@Emit In the commotion, the security guard that was knocked out by Aya recovered and activated a failsafe in the gun that caused it to disintegrate in Aya's hand, before making her escape during the confusion. And somewhere within a fifty mile radius of the explosion…. Death has always been more of inconvenience for Tousaint. He is never foolish enough to keep his regeneration spot in the same building he has happened to be working in, so is never surprised when he regenerates in a new location. It takes a while for all the memories to settle in to create a new outlook of his existence, but once this is accomplished, he can get to worked getting out this crate. He activates the quick release mechanism freeing himself from the crate, but once the crate is open, a thick bluish liquid envelopes him. His attempt to escape this predicament reveals that he is inside a giant tank. He sees a breathing mask floating in the water and quickly places it around his face. Once the mask is on his face, Tousaint is frustrated to see that beyond the tank there is very little light for him to figure out his whereabouts. Out of the shadows. Amanda Waller appears with a file in her hand. She look directly at Tousaint and says, "Welcome to Project Cadmus, Mister Walters." And the tank and the room goes dark Category:Log